phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Troy Story
"I Scream, You Scream" Does the episode reference any event from "I Scream, You Scream"? I need to know before I move "The Trojan war re-enactment was originally suppose to be done in "I Scream, You Scream", but had to be delayed due to Isabella getting her tonsils out" to the Continuity section. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 04:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : For me, in a way it kinda does but I think they forgot about it, then seeing Candace history book that inspires them again. Patrickau 26 (talk) 04:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Was it along the lines of "Hey, we should reenact the Trojan War" where they don't even remember "I Scream, You Scream", or was it like "I just remembered, we were supposed to reenact the Trojan War" where they remembered "I Scream, You Scream"? If they specifically remembered, then it's continuity. If not, then it's background information. Which is it? — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think we may need to wait until it is seen in English to get a better answer. Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment! 04:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll leave it as background information until then. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 04:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm from Argentina, and I saw and understand the episode in Latin Spanish. "Troy Story" and "I Scream, You Scream" haven't apparent connection. Phineas decides to recreate the story of Troy after Buford says if he had been Aquiles, he would had conquered the city in one afternoon. But they never said anything about having tried to recreate the story before. July3ta95 (talk) 03:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC)July3ta95 :July3ta95 says there's no connection. Kwoo4427 says there is because they said "We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War." Which is it? I'd check it myself but I don't speak the language. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 02:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I go with what Kwoo4427 since in the running gag, I'm the one who personally put that quote and I was able to get the English language from it, so yeah it has a connection. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Good. This was starting to get slightly annoying. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 02:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Stacy Didn't Break It.... I don't think Stacy broke the fourth wall at the end of the episode. I'm not entirely sure if she looked at the audience or not, but I'm sure she was talking about their book club. She joined the book club for the tea. I don't know... I'm no intelligent man, but it's according to you guys whether you're gonna count it as a fourth-wall joke or not. Because I don't. :) He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 09:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible Lord of the Rings Allusion Is the scene where Buford very casually steps out of the way of an incoming water balloon a allusion to The Lord of the Rings Return of the King, when the Orc general does the same thing with a rock? Tepig Trainer (talk) 18:29, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Tepig Trainer Dimitri Popaunicolas Dimitri Popaunicolas? Who voices Dimitri? Because I have a lot of Greek friends and if he wasn't voiced by a Greek that is one very well done imitation of a Greek accent. I checked the cast list and none of them had Greek sounding names. So dose anyone know who did his voice? Niall Fraser Love (talk) 16:34, January 22, 2017 (UTC)Niall